


Skyping from America

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Micah Skype calls Penny one night.  But not all is quiet in the Bunce-Snow flat





	Skyping from America

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a fic that included the line “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch! If you ate the last cherry granola bar, I'm going to stake you in your sleep tonight!” So here it is!

**Micah**

"And then I hit another home run! The other team didn't stand a chance after that.” I grin smugly into the camera. Penny smiles back, clapping slightly.

“Well done, darling,” she says. I love the way she says darling. British people always sound great when they say darling.

“How's life in London?”

Penny shrugs, which pixelates her image slightly. “Same old, same old. Class is boring as fuck. Most people are stupid. Oh but there was-”

A loud slam interrupts her. She looks at something above and past her laptop screen.

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch! If you ate the last cherry granola bar, I'm going to stake you in your sleep tonight!”

I recognise Simon's voice immediately. But it's all high pitched and furious now. Penny rolls her eyes.

“You don't have a monopoly on the granola bars, Snow,” someone replies.

“Is that Baz?” I ask

Penny nods as she rubs the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

“I bought them so I have dibs!” Simon yells.

“Well I've done your laundry. Does that mean I have dibs on all your ridiculous jumpers?” Baz sneers.

“That's not the same thing!”

Penny groans, holding her face in her hands. 

“Lover’s quarrel?”

Penny nods once this time. “Yup. It's gotten worse lately because Simon is stressed about school. He's quite high strung.”

“I ate one bloody granola bar, Snow. That's it!” Baz shouts.

“I wanted that granola bar!” Simon replies at an equally loud volume.

“You can buy more!”

“That's not the point! I bought them, I wanted the last one, but you ate it! You didn't even ask!”

I hear him groan deeply. There's no reply from Baz. At least not that I can hear.

“What's going on now?” I ask.

Penny’s brow furrows. Her voice is quiet.

“Simon has slumped against Baz. Baz is mumbling something. An apology, I hope. Now Simon is hugging him. Baz is hugging him back. Ugh, now they're snogging. Snogging a lot...Hey!” The sudden volume change makes me jump. “If you two are going to have makeup sex then go to Simon's room!”

I hear faint grumblings. Penny sticks a finger out and it moves as if she's following someone.

“Don't you scowl at me, Simon Snow! That's exactly what you two do after every fight. I am not jumping to conclusions. Now both of you go to Si’s room. I'm skyping with Micah and you've distracted me enough!”

“Hi Micah!” I hear faintly from Simon.

“Hello, Bunce’s American boyfriend.” That’s Baz, sounding smug. Penelope glares in what I assume is his direction.

A door slams shut and Penny sighs. She looks back at the screen apologetically.

“Sorry about that, love.”

“It's chill. At least they made up. That’s good right?”

Penny scowls slightly. “You only say that because you don't have to _hear_ them 'make up’.”

I laugh at that. I can't help it. Penny sticks her tongue out at me and calls me a prat. It's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Short and sweet. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
